Content management systems provide the capability of managing content including typically the ability to search a body of stored content for and retrieve particular content of interest. Additional functionality provided by a content management system may include, without, limitation, tracking revisions, versions, review, approvals, distribution, life cycle and retention policy information, file name, file type, file creator, application used to create, owner, and any other data and/or metadata associated with stored content. In a typical content management system, a request from a user to retrieve content, such as a particular file, version, or other stored object, results in the content management system obtaining the requested content from a content storage location, e.g., a content server, and providing the requested content to the user. Because the content management system has limited throughput, this middleman role limits the performance of data delivery to and from the content server or other storage location. It would be beneficial to be able to utilize the advantages of a content management system without suffering the performance limitations the content management system can impose.